


warmth

by beatboxbmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatboxbmo/pseuds/beatboxbmo
Summary: part of being a parent is dealing with nightmares.





	

"Oh? What's this?"

Instinctively, his arms tighten around the bundle in his arms, his body curling forward as if to protect her. But then the voice registers, and Wakatoshi pries his eyes open to stare at the figure entering the room.

Tooru is unlooping his tie from around his neck before carelessly tossing it to the side. He sheds his jacket and starts to unbutton his shirt as he walks towards the bed.

"She had another nightmare," Wakatoshi says. The bundle in his arms shifts in her sleep; he moves with her, repositioning himself so he's sitting up further against the headboard, ignoring the godawful ache in his lower back and shoulders. Any pain or discomfort is worth the safety and protection of his child.

Tooru slides onto the bed then, careful so as not to jostle the others, and positions himself so he can see Hitoka's sleeping face. Her lids flicker with movement and there's a small pout to her lips; he hopes her dreams are nice.

"These are becoming more frequent," Tooru murmurs, lifting a hand to brush a few blond strands from her face. "Should we be worried?"

"Maybe it's just due to stress from starting the new school year. We can talk to her in the morning."

"Mm." Tooru moves again, leaning back against the pillows and opening his arms for Wakatoshi to shift the tiny child to him. The thing Wakatoshi is worried about the most is Hitoka's developmental growth considering how tiny she is; but there's been no issues with her learning curve that Tooru finds it hard to make a fuss out of it. Maybe it's just in her genes.

They move her around effortlessly, and Wakatoshi uses his newfound freedom to stretch his back before lying down. They keep Hitoka nestled between them, their arms over her frame and holding each other. Tooru's missed moments like this, where it's just the three of them together, with no other distractions or concerns. Hitoka is a good kid, never causing issues at school or with other children, but Tooru still feels as if he's missing out on things. Wakatoshi is a traveling salesman, and Tooru's job keeps him locked in an office for most of the day; spending time together like this is a rare thing.

He almost wants to wake Hitoka up just so he can hear her voice, but he also knows she needs her sleep. He can still make out the tear-tracks on her cheeks from earlier.

She never talks about her nightmares, strangely. He doesn't know if she just doesn't remember them or if they're too scary for her to repeat. All he and Wakatoshi can do is make sure she knows they're there for her.

"How was work?" Wakatoshi mutters. Glancing up, Tooru can see Wakatoshi's eyes are closed, his face peaceful as if he's already sleeping.

He sighs. "Boring. I might quit."

That gets Wakatoshi to crack open an eye. "Liar."

Tooru sticks his tongue out. If Hitoka had been awake, she would have giggled. "Well I won't quit, but it was boring. No gossip, no arguing. All I did was file my paperwork."

"Sounds productive."

"Hmpf."

Wakatoshi's breathing starts to even out after that, and Tooru lets his husband drift to sleep. No doubt he'd tried to stay awake for Hitoka's benefit; he might have even tried to stay awake until Tooru got home.

Guilt swells up in his stomach. If his office wasn't so understaffed as it was, he probably would quit. It is a boring job, there's nothing exciting about selling paper to other companies; but he likes his coworkers, likes his boss, and doesn't know what else he could do. He knows Wakatoshi enjoys traveling to other cities and attempting to sell products; Tooru would probably be better at it, but that's not something he'd like to do.

Besides, moving around too much wouldn't be beneficial to Hitoka. A new school year means new teachers, new classmates, and sadly, she's never been one for change. Tooru doesn't know how she'd be able to handle new cities and new apartments every couple years or even months.

He tightens his grip around her and Wakatoshi's waist, inching himself closer to them. Maybe he could just... take a few weeks off or something, or maybe take a leave of absence. Become a stay-at-home dad. He could find something to do from home, right? Maybe he could even continue selling his dumb paper to dumb companies from home.

With the idea brewing in his mind, Tooru allows himself to close his eyes and relax. It's not the best idea, and he might even forget about it in the morning, but with Hitoka nestled between them, her features relaxed and peaceful, and the comforting presence of his husband beside him, Tooru feels like he could challenge anything and win.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 20 mins half asleep so it's not my best work but I just rly wanted more ushioi parent fics so ? ? 
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://ushijimaenthusiast.tumblr.com)


End file.
